pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New Super Friends Hour
The All-New Superfriends Hour is an American animated television series about a team of superheroes which ran from September 10, 1977, to September 2, 1978, on ABC. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and is based on the Justice League and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. Summary The popularity of TV's Wonder Woman and The Six Million Dollar Man spurred network interest in reviving the Super Friends program, which had run in the 1973/1974 season. When it was again unveiled in 1977, more young children and teenagers than before tuned in, making The All-New Super Friends Hour a huge ratings success. The success prompted the ABC television network to plan a new and even more innovative series for the fall of 1978. Characters In this particular incarnation of the Super Friends, the DC Comic book legends Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman and Aquaman return to fight for justice. However, this time, they get help from the shape-shifting super-teens The Wonder Twins, along with their space-monkey Gleek. Format The All-New Super Friends Hour featured 45 animated shorts and 15 regular episodes per program which followed a basic format each week. The first segment of every show featured two of the heroes (for the purposes of the team-ups in the first and fourth segments, Batman and Robin were considered one hero) teaming up in a separate mini story. The second segment featured a story with the Wonder Twins. The typical plot is that teenagers engage in a specific discouraged activity like vandalism or hitchhiking, and the Twins are summoned to deal with it. Inevitably, the misbehaving teenagers find themselves in danger as a consequence of their misbehavior and the Twins rescue them. The third segment was considered the "primary" adventure of the week which featured the entire Super Friends roster (including the Wonder Twins) in a longer adventure. The fourth and final segment featured a story with one of the primary lineup along with a special guest star. The fourth segment typically featured a problem which was solved using the guest star's unique abilities. In addition, there were additional short spots between segments with members of the Super Friends giving basic safety lessons, basic health and first aid advice, magic tricks, craft projects, and a two-part riddle featuring the week's primary plot line. Syndication/cable The 15 hour-long shows were later cut into half-hour installments for local syndication in the early 1980s. Episodes from the 1977 series were included in The Superman/Batman Adventures, which aired on the USA Network in 1996 and later on the Cartoon Network and Boomerang, which would air the original hour-long shows from 1977 in their entirety (save for the next week's previews) in July 2004 and again in June 2008. Character lineup * Superman * Batman * Robin * Wonder Woman * Aquaman * The Wonder Twins ** Zan ** Jayna ** Gleek Guests * Black Vulcan * Apache Chief * Hawkman * Hawkgirl * Rima the Jungle Girl * The Atom (Ray Palmer) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Samurai * The Flash (Barry Allen) Black Manta appeared on the episodes "The Whirlpool" and "The Water Beast", where he was referred to simply as "Manta" and his suit color was now olive brown. Gentleman Ghost appears in the episode titled "Ghost." In this show, he is referred to only as "Gentleman Jim Craddock" instead of "Gentleman Ghost." A man casts a spell to bring Gentleman Ghost to the living so that he can take revenge on Superman and Wonder Woman for imprisoning his spirit. He uses his powers to turn U.N. representatives into ghosts and later turns Superman and Wonder Woman into ghosts. The curse is eventually broken, after which the Super Friends used the mystical Rods of Merlin to send Gentleman Ghost back to his grave, never to return. List of episodes Cast * Norman Alden - Aquaman, Caller, Professor Rogers (in "Will the World Collide?"), Gruth (in "The Ghost") * Jack Angel - Hawkman, Samurai, Dr. Lau (in "Time Rescue"), Professor Price (in "Forbidden Power") * Michael Bell - Zan, Gleek, Mechanic (in "The Brain Machine"), Jeff (in "Joy Ride"), Kalmo (in "The Mysterious Time Creatures"), Sully (in "Runaways"), Gary * Wally Burr - Atom, The Enforcer (in "The Enforcer"), Peterson (in "The Invisible Menace"), Dr. Pisces (in "Attack of the Giant Squid"), Zeno Leader (in "Exploration Earth"), Lionex (in "The Lion Men"), Bus Depot Master (in "Runaways") * Ted Cassidy - Crag the Earthor (in "Invasion of the Earthors") * Regis Cordic - Manta, Apache Chief (first appearance), Nemus (in "The Invisible Menace"), Professor Martinez (in "The Water Beast"), Professor Strickland (in "Tiny World of Terror"), Jules (in "The Marsh Monster") * Henry Corden - Vika (in "Tibetan Raiders"), Rudolph Korloff (in "The Mummy of Nazca") * Danny Dark - Superman * Shannon Farnon - Wonder Woman, Rima, Hawkgirl, Drowning Boy, Susan (in "Tiger on the Loose"), Newton's daughter (in "The Collector"), Medula (in "The Mind Maidens"), Dr. Taylor (in "The Fifty Foot Woman"), Dr. Xra (in "The Man Beasts of Xra"), Magda Duval (in "The Marsh Monster") * Pat Fraley - Ron (in "Handicap"), Newton's son (in "The Collector"), Jack (in "Cheating") * Bob Hastings - Corky (in "Joy Ride"), Scott (in "Handicap") * Buster Jones - Black Vulcan * Jane Jones - Jody (in "Hitchhike") * Casey Kasem - Robin, Police Officer (in "The Brain Machine"), Tour Guide (in "Invasion of the Earthors"), Mr. Brown, Guest, Justice League Computer, Secret Four Member #3 (in "The Secret Four"), Dictor (in "The Mysterious Time Creatures"), Insecta (in "Coming of the Antropods"), Brunette Scientist (in "The Marsh Monster"), Mr. Thompson, Professor Larvey (in "Will the World Collide?) * Joyce Mancini - Mary Nelson (in "Tiny World of Terror") * Ross Martin - Secret Four Member #1 (in "The Secret Four") * Chuck McClennan - Earthor #1 (in "Invasion of the Earthors") * Alan Oppenheimer - Dr. Cranum (in "The Brain Machine"), Doctor Fright (in "Doctor Fright"), Captain Shark (in "The Protector"), Gentleman Ghost (in "The Ghost"), Scientist (in "The Ghost") * Richard Paul - First Mate (in "The Whirlpool") * Barney Phillips - Flash (Barry Allen) * Mike Road - Varko (in "Planet of the Neanderthals") * Michael Rye - Apache Chief, Green Lantern, Abominable Snowman (in "Alaska Peril") * Olan Soule - Batman, Police Officer (in "The Brain Machine"), Professor Wong (in "Tiny World of Terror"), Professor Fearo (in "Will the World Collide?") * John Stephenson - Dr. Droid (in "The Monster of Dr. Droid"), Sculpin (in "Frozen Peril"), Freighter Captain (in "Frozen Peril") * Liberty Williams - Jayna, Little Sister * Bill Woodson - Narrator, Captain Croner (in "The Whirlpool"), Dr. Scat (in "The Brain Machine"), Police Chief (in "The Brain Machine"), Earthor #2 (in "Invasion of the Earthors"), Secret Four Member #2 (in "The Secret Four"), Boris (in "The Monster of Dr. Droid"), Professor Fairweather (in "The Invisible Menace"), Newton Domehead (in "The Collector"), Professor Dalton (in "Alaska Peril"), Professor Zarkoff (in "Forbidden Power"), Mutant (in "Forbidden Power"), Dr. Markham (in "The Man Beasts of Xra"), Jay's Pop (in "Runaways"), Cleazor (in "Will the World Collide?"), Professor Comstock (in "Time Rescue") Home media releases Warner Home Video (via DC Comics Entertainment, Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released The All-New Super Friends Hour – Season 1, Volume 1 on DVD on January 8, 2008, containing 7 uncut, original episodes (28 cartoon segments), restored and remastered, and presented in its original, unedited hour-long version and original broadcast presentation. However, the episodes are not in their original airdate order just as they originally aired on ABC. On January 27, 2009, Warner released The All-New Super Friends Hour – Season 1, Volume 2 featuring the remaining eight episodes. ''DC Super Friends'' Despite using the main theme from The World's Greatest Super Friends, the 2010 DC Super Friends "The Joker's Playhouse" shares several elements of its opening sequence with The All-New Super Friends Hour including introducing several of the Super Friends by name. References External links * Superman Homepage: Hanna Barbera's Super Friends – The All-New Super Friends Hour *The All-New Super Friends Hour at Big Cartoon DataBase * * *The All-New Super Friends Hour @ Legions of Gotham Category:1977 American television series debuts Category:1978 American television series endings Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1970s American science fiction television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Animated Batman television series Category:Animated Justice League television series Category:Animated Superman television series Category:Wonder Woman in other media Category:Super Friends Category:1977 television series debuts Category:1978 television series endings